1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for holding a book, and, more particularly, to a stuffed animal having a book enclosure for encouraging reading by children.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is well known and understood, young children like stuffed animal toys. There are different types of stuffed animal toys, but they are essentially limited to functioning only as a toy, and not as an educational encouragement entity.
One of the favorite toys of children, both male and female children, is the so called "teddy bear" stuffed animal toy. While there are many different types of stuffed animal toys, the teddy bear appears to be a perennial favorite generation after generation.
The apparatus of the present invention utilizes a stuffed animal toy to encourage reading. The stuffed animal toy includes a book holder compartment beneath a flap at the front or chest area of the animal, and a book is secured to both the body of the animal and the flap.
In the environment shown, a teddy bear is utilized. However, it is obvious that other types of stuffed animals also may be used in generally the same manner. That is, a compartment on the chest portion of the stuffed animal toy and a flap to cover the compartment, with a book being supported by the body of the stuffed animal toy and part of the book being supported by or disposed on the flap.